No One Else But You
by draconichero21
Summary: After the destruction of the Adephagos Estelle decides to stay in Halure and Rita decides to stay with her. Things get...interesting when Rita reveals her true feelings towards the sheltered princess. One-shot. Yuri Lemon. Ristelle.


**(A/N: So I decided to do this only cause no one else will. Ristelle is just TOO perfect. I mean honestly Yuri coined it himself. And when a guy named Yuri COINS the name for a yuri pairing, you know it's meant to be. This is not only my first attempt at a Tales of Vesperia fic this is also my first attempt at a yuri lemon so if I f**k that part up I apologize. Usually I am writing Het, but for these two and only TWO OTHER YURI PAIRINGS I KNOW IN EXISTENCE I make an exception. Ok then…here we go. This is your last warning. If you are not into Girl-on-girl type yuri then turn back NOW).**

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia. Tales of Vesperia belongs to NAMCO

* * *

**On Ba'ul, after the destruction of the Adephagos**

As the large Entelexeia flew away with Brave Vesperia and company in tow everyone began thinking about what they were going to do after this. Yuri was going to go back to the lower quarter where he belonged as he was tired of all the adventuring and just wanted some time alone to himself. Karol was going to go back to Dahngrest to do some work for the Guild. Raven still had no idea what he was going to do, but figured he'd head back to Dahngrest with Karol until he figured it out. Judith, after finishing playing escort figured she'd do a bit more traveling and then possibly return to Zaphias and spend some time with Yuri. She had been meaning to get the adolescent snarker alone to herself for quite a while now and was hoping the end of the adventure would provide her the perfect opportunity.

Estelle stood near the edge of the Fierta wondering about what she was going to do. Rita walked up alongside her.

"S-so what you going to do Estelle?" she asked her.

"Um," Estelle turned around to face the brunette mage, "Well I was thinking about staying in Halure for sometime."

"Oh that's right the whole fairy tale weaving thing you wanted to do, I almost forgot," Rita remembered.

"What are you going to do Rita?" Estelle asked innocently.

"Well I _was_ going to go back to Aspio, but seeing how it was completely destroyed to smithereens, I don't know what I might do. I mean my house and all my things, save for what I brought with me on this journey were completely destroyed," Rita seemed kind of depressed as she turned her head down and away.

"Rita," Estelle showed concern for her friend.

"Um, say," Rita turned her head from the side and looked at Estelle, arm outstretched, "Would it be ok if I stayed with you in Halure? For a little while."

Estelle brightened into a big smile, "That would be so great. I would love it if you stayed with me Rita."

The use of the word 'love' made Rita feel rather uncomfortable with it being so carelessly thrown about, especially by the person she had her eye on. If only Estelle knew just how _much_ Rita 'loved' the fact that Estelle was letting her stay with her. "Th-thanks," Rita blushed.

**

* * *

**

Halure

"Thank you for flying the Ba'ul Express. Please exit with caution and take all of your personal belongings with you. We hope you'll have the honor of flying with us again sometime," Judith stated, as though she were a flight attendant while Estelle and Rita got their things and landed on the ground.

Estelle looked at Yuri and bowed. "Thank you for everything."

"No problem," the long haired swordsman replied, "want me to ask Flynn to bring you some of your things since you seem to want to stay here a while?"

"Oh, please don't trouble yourself on my account, but if you do see Flynn you could let him know," Estelle said.

"All right, fine, have it your way," Yuri resigned.

"Enjoy yourselves you two," Judith said with a smile and then she and others took off with Ba'ul and the Fierta in tow.

Estelle and Rita went to the inn and booked a room for two. Rita didn't have as much with her as Estelle, and since the Princess decided to spruce up the room of her own choice Rita decided to crack open a book and begin reading to entertain herself. She also took out a piece of paper and began writing on it from time to time.

After a few minutes under an hour Estelle finished setting up the room to her liking, "There," she beamed, "Perfect." She looked over to Rita who was completely absolved in her book. Estelle hunched over her shoulder. "What is that reading?" she asked. "Hmm, there are lots of weird formulas."

Rita picked her head up from being hunched over, sat upright and turned her head towards Estelle, "Well I figured since the world's now without Blastia that I should get started on a way to use Mana to possibly creating naturally occurring barriers or other forms of monster repellent. After all, even though we saved humanity we've kind of inconvenienced everyone."

Estelle looked at the page Rita was currently on, "But how can you understand anything that's written here. It looks like just a bunch of symbols."

Any other person to be ignorant enough to undermine Rita's fine understanding of mathematics and physics would've been slapped upside the head, but Estelle was different. Rita would never do anything to harm her pink haired friend. Instead she tried to explain everything to Estelle, but alas, as anyone could've predicted it went right over Estelle's head.

"U-um do you think you could just tell me what some of the symbol's mean?" Estelle asked.

"Um sure," Rita agreed.

"Like so what's that one," Estelle pointed to an equilateral triangle symbol with three different thickness of shading per side.

"That one? That's delta. It signifies if there's a change in a variable. It's different for any type of equation," Rita explained.

"What about that one?" Estelle pointed to a pair of two, slanted horizontal lines.

"That one?" Rita seemed slightly confused, "That's not a symbol it's just an equal's sign."

"O-oh," Estelle felt sort of stupid.

"Ah, no I didn't mean to make you feel unintelligent or anything. I'm sorry," Rita frantically apologized.

"You don't have to apologize…I know I'll never be as smart as you Rita," Estelle complimented her friend.

Rita's cheeks turned the same color as a piece of everlight ore. "Th-thanks." There was a pause so long you could've driven a truck through it.

"I'm going to go see how the tree is doing," Estelle broke the silence.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Rita asked.

"Um, actually I just want a few moments to clear my head. It's nothing against you it's just, after all this adventure I just need a few moments of silence and serenity," Estelle stated.

"Oh. Okay," Rita was disappointed, but she understood that Estelle, like everyone else in the world, needed to be alone every now and then. Rita returned to her work and Estelle went to take a walk outside. It was almost nightfall when Estelle got back. Rita was in the middle of changing when she opened the door. "Aaaaah! Shut the door!" she shouted.

"O-oh. I'm sorry Rita!" Estelle shut the door and exited it.

"Idiot you don't have to be outside you know," Rita called. "I just," Rita sighed, "You can come in Estelle."

Estelle opened the door and shut it behind her and folded her arms across her stomach and bowed in apology and shame, "Sorry, I should've knocked."

"N-no, it's ok, I mean…ugh never mind forget it," Rita's face was bright red. In reality it wasn't Estelle she was worried about seeing her without her clothes on it was anyone possibly passing by. Heck Rita and Estelle had seen each other change and be without anything on at all back at Yumanju. Rita finished changing and sat down on the bed with a different book then the one that was on her desk.

Estelle recognized the book. "Hey! I've read that! Rita I didn't know you liked fairytales!"

Rita turned red again, "Uh…no…not particularly I mean…I just liked how it was written was all."

Estelle giggled, "You don't have to be embarrassed. It's a wonderful book, really. Have you gotten to the part where…"

Rita interrupted Estelle spouting gibberish sounds and covering her ears, "Don't tell me anything I don't want the story spoiled."

"O-oh, r-right…I guess I wasn't thinking," Estelle giggled feeling silly.

Rita sighed and gave Estelle on the benefit of the doubt, "I'm on page 142."

"Oh, yeah I guess what I would've had to say would've spoiled quite a bit then," Estelle smiled nervously.

"It's a good thing I stopped you," Rita said giving one of her rare genuine smiles.

"Were you getting ready for bed?" Estelle asked.

"Well I normally sleep after a good reading, but with this journey and all, I've only had time to study blastia formulas and focus on the task at hand," Rita answered. Rita looked at the desk she had her work materials set up on, "It's a shame, I had other books like the one in my lap back in my hut," she looked down at her lap, "to think that it's all really gone."

Estelle walked towards her friend, "I want to say it's all right, but I know that losing your house and all your possessions would make it seem kind of insensitive on my part, but…"

"It's ok, I understand what you mean," Rita said before Estelle could finish. Truth be told this was the first time the mage girl had gotten a chance alone with the princess ever since that time back in Zaphias when she was working out that formula, but at that time Rita had no interest in small talk, so she wanted to keep Estelle's comforting comments to a minimum. They made her feel…funny.

"Oh really, that's good," Estelle seemed relieved. There was a small, awkward pause. "I'm going to get changed for bed.

"You do that," Rita said returning to her reading. Estelle also picked up a book from the small shelf of books she had put together using hers and Rita's books. All of Rita's books were on the lower shelf. Estelle's were on the top, mostly because Rita's books were twice as heavy and a lot of them were hard copies as opposed to a lot of Estelle's paper back fairy tale adventures and romance novels. The two friends sat on their beds and read, not speaking a word to each other. Rita however kept finding herself making glances at her friend, almost as if checking to make sure Estelle was still sitting there as if some thug was going to burst in through the door or window and kidnap her. _What am I thinking? _Rita shook her head. _Those days are over. _

"Rita is something the matter?" Estelle asked.

Rita was flustered, "Wh-what? O-of course not? Why would you think that?"

"Well it's just you keep looking over here. I'm not bothering you am I? Sometimes when I would sit in the Royal Library I didn't realize if I started humming to myself," Estelle looked for anything to explain something wrong about herself.

"Estelle you're not doing anything wrong and you're being perfectly silent. Stop thinking everything that happens means that you did something wrong ok?" Rita asked of her.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just thought…"

"Enough," Rita exasperated, "I'm not so withdrawn that I wouldn't come out and say if there was a problem ok?"

"Ok," Estelle nodded with a smile. Rita smiled and both girls assumed their reading. After a bit Rita started to feel uneasy. She knew that she had blatantly lied about there not being anything wrong, but it was true it wasn't Estelle's fault for the reasoning behind it. It was Rita that was the problem. She kept having strange thoughts about her and Estelle and it made her feel uncomfortable. Eventually she just couldn't take it and she just started speaking her mind, her mouth on autopilot. Rita knew what was going to come out of her mouth was against all logic and reasoning, but she was about to engage in her chosen topic of conversation anyway. Rita put her bookmark in her book, closed it and set it aside on her night table. She turned towards the princess. "H-hey Estelle."

"Hmm," Estelle looked up from her book.

"U-umm, there's something I want to ask you," Rita said.

"What is it?" Estelle wanted to know.

"It's just…I've been wondering about this for a while…I…is there anything…special going on between you and Yuri?" Rita asked. She knew it was stupid. She knew the hidden dangers of the conversation, not only to hers and Estelle's friendship, but also to her own heart rate, but she was asking anyway.

"Special?" Estelle asked back, not fully understanding the question.

"You know like…I mean…you know," Rita was bright red, not exactly able to come out and say what she meant, hoping Estelle would pick up on it.

"Huh?" Estelle was confused for a moment then suddenly a light bulb went off. "O-oh…you mean like _that_?" Estelle shook her head, "N-no, Yuri and I don't have that kind of relationship at all. Really."

"O-oh," Rita was surprised and relieved at the same time. She had almost been certain with the way Estelle and Yuri interacted that maybe one of them had it in for the other, but when Yuri and Judith declared they were going to Zaphias together Rita started to discount her theory and now she had disproved it completely. However, Yuri wasn't the only variable of the equation troubling the brunette mage. Rita was really starting to squirm in her own seat, face flushed, almost starting to wonder if she should back down. Unfortunately, she couldn't. It was almost funny. Rita could solve any equation in the world, be it math or physics in less than 24 hours and even discover something that never existed in the first place if she put her mind to it, but ask her to talk to a girl around her own age one-on-one and you'd be given a fireball in the face because the situation couldn't be more awkward for her. "U-um, s-so if you and Yuri don't have that kind of thing between you. Wh-what about that knight friend of yours? The one that's Yuri's friend too?"

"Flynn?" Estelle asked.

"Yeah him," Rita confirmed.

"Um…well…" Estelle began to become very timid in her own right.

_I knew it. I freaking knew it, between the two of them there's no way Estelle could possibly be…_

"Actually there's nothing between Flynn and me either," Estelle answered without stuttering.

…_single. _Rita blinked for a few moments and then shook her head, slowly at first, but it became rapidly more violent, but it didn't last long.

"Rita, is everything ok? You're turning red," Estelle pointed.

Rita gasped, grabbed her pillow and buried her face in it. _Crap! I let her see me like that! _She scolded herself.

"Rita?" Estelle called out in inquiry. Rita muttered something into her pillow. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Estelle said.

Rita removed her face from her pillow just enough so that her words weren't muffled, "I said I'm glad."

"Glad?" Estelle was confused.

Sweat almost began to fall from the Aspio mage's brow, "U-um…w-well…I mean," she cleared her throat. She started speaking clearly as if a self-defense mechanism had clicked into her system to make things less awkward for her, "I'm glad you don't have anything with anyone. You don't need some guy dragging you down. You deserve to be free and happy."

"Huh?" Estelle was lost.

Rita lost her composure again, "Um, well you see…the thing is I…I lo…I luh…" Rita growled under her breath. She couldn't say it. It was too embarrassing. She had the perfect opportunity. Nothing was standing in her way, so why couldn't she just say it. Rita shut her eyes tight and tensed up her body. _I can't say it. I just can't say it. I have the perfect opportunity to tell her how I really feel and I just can't say it. The old man and Yuri aren't here to make fun of me and neither is Judith to pick at it. Argh! This is so frustrating!_

"Rita if there's something you want to tell me then please do. I don't like seeing you all frustrated like this. Just tell me what's wrong Rita and I can help you," Estelle's concern was enough for Rita to lose her inhibition.

"O-ok. Estelle…I…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I love you Estelle," Rita declared.

Estelle just smiled and giggled, "I love you too Rita."

Rita shook her head. _She doesn't get it. I knew she couldn't possibly understand. _Rita stood up off the bed, "No Estelle you don't understand. I don't love you like a friend or like a sister or something. I love you like…like someone you want to get all cuddly with at night." Rita was shaking from head to toe with anxiety, her cheeks as red as a tulip.

"Rita I…" Estelle was at a loss for words.

"I knew it!" Rita shook her head, eyes closed, body tensed, "I knew you couldn't possibly understand!" Rita ran for the door.

"Rita! No, wait!" Estelle ran after her and grabbed Rita from behind. However, one of the princess' arms just happened to wrap around Rita's chest and clutch tight enough that Rita felt the impact. She may be practically an ironing board, but Rita wasn't an AA there was _something_ there. Rita's face turned so red she looked like a caramel apple with her face and brown hair. Steam came out of her ears and her mouth formed a wiggly shape. Her eyes turned into the consistency of small white china plates. The sound of a train whistle as the smoke emitted from Rita's ears would've not been inappropriate.

"E-Estelle," Rita practically squeaked.

Estelle realized where she had just grabbed and let Rita go, backing away, hands covering her mouth, "Oh my gosh. Rita I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

Rita shook her head, cheeks still red, "N-no, I-it's ok," she stuttered. There was a brief pause. "Please excuse me." Rita ran out of the room.

"Rita! Wait!" Estelle called but her friend was long gone. Estelle followed Rita out into the town and found her friend standing in front of her Halure's tree with her head bowed. "Rita! There you are!" Rita took a step forward towards the tree, which was away from Estelle. "Rita."

"I'm so stupid," Rita said.

"Wh-what do you mean? You're not stupid at all. Rita, please tell me what the problem is," Estelle pleaded, "You're my best friend."

"I just told you what the problem is," Rita turned around, now slightly irritated. Her eyes were red. She had been crying, but she was holding back the tears as best she could in order to look at Estelle. "I don't know why I feel this way about you, or when I started feeling this way about you, but I never wanted you or any of the others to know. You probably hate me now that you know."

Estelle shook her head, "I don't hate you at all."

"But you probably see what's wrong with the way I feel don't you? Don't you now take a good look at all those times we shared and think…different things about them?" Rita asked.

"Not…really," Estelle said still not entirely sure what Rita's problem was.

"S-still…it's unfit for a princess like you to…be like me," Rita said, still ashamed of her feelings and the fact that Estelle knew them.

"But," Estelle seemed saddened, "I've always aspired to be like you Rita." Estelle smiled brightly, "You're so grown up and so smart, I feel blessed having a friend like you."

"But…I think of us as…more than friends Estelle, I told you that back at the inn. It's not right for me to think of you that way," Rita spoke out, scolding herself more than Estelle, "You're a princess. You shouldn't be so…indecent as to associate yourself in that fashion with me, but I want you to anyway."

"What's wrong with that?" Estelle asked.

Rita was almost at the peak of frustration that Estelle wasn't getting the message, "I mean…even though I feel this way about you…I don't," Rita tensed and shouted, "You shouldn't accept it is what I'm saying!" Rita stared at the petals on the ground. "You should just wait for the right man to come along and sweep you off your feet. It doesn't have to be Flynn or Yuri, but someone you care about and someone who cares about you the same way I do."

"But I don't want anyone else Rita," Estelle spoke calmly and then said even more softly, "I want you."

"Estelle," Now it was Rita's turn to be speechless. She took a half a step back almost in shock. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her head. _Is she joking? No Estelle's a terrible liar. Did I put this on her? I just told her I didn't want her to sympathize with me. Am I dreaming? No I can feel my whole body pulsing as I'm standing here. Then what the hell is going on?_

"I…I don't know when I started to feel this way either, but I like you a lot as well Rita…I want you…I want you to be someone I can get all cuddly with as well," Estelle admitted.

Rita turned around sharply, folded her arms and blushed, "You…you can't possibly mean that."

"I really do mean it Rita," Estelle walked towards the Aspio mage, "a-actually I thought you were the one who would find me strange."

Rita turned around, "Really?"

"Really," Estelle beamed.

"Really?" Rita's eyes slanted halfway shut.

"Really," Estelle breathed in an almost whisper, doing the same. Both girls' lips drew near each other.

Rita abruptly stopped what was about to happen. "N-no, w-wait, we can't do this out here we're in public."

"Why is that a problem?" Estelle was rather disappointed.

"Like I said before, it's indecent, people will look at us funny," Rita protested.

"B-but…" Estelle looked down.

"L-let's just go back to the inn, we can get everything out once we're back in our room," Rita stated.

"Ok, let's hurry back," Estelle brightened up.

"You don't have to tell me that," Rita smiled.

The pair raced back to the inn and went up to their room. Estelle shut the door behind her, the second one to make it inside. "So what should we…" she wasn't given a chance to finish speaking as Rita grabbed her cheek and the back of her head and pulled the pink haired princess toward her and kissed her right on the mouth, turning it into a real adult like kiss. Estelle's expression beamed with excitement and joy as she got really into what was happening. The two teens wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and flat out made out, each making erotic noises as they enjoyed every moment of it. It was Rita who disengaged first, as she was starting to run out of breath. "You're a good kisser Rita," Estelle complimented with a smile.

"Th-thanks," Rita blushed. "Are…are you sure about this…I mean…I…"

"Rita I'm fine so stop worrying about me. This is…what I want," Estelle told her.

"I…ok," Rita stopped protesting. "D-does that mean we can…?"

Estelle nodded, "Uh huh."

"Um…ok." Rita could hardly believe this was actually happening. She couldn't believe she and Estelle were going to do _that_ to each other. Estelle was the first to sit down on one of the beds so that solved the dilemma of who was going to do what. Rita sat down next to Estelle and sat behind her, still rather nervous. She had…envisioned this moment, but never thought she would actually get the chance. She knew what to do, but she was still hesitant. Somewhere inside her she still had doubts. In her dreams she had been so confident, doing what she was going to do to Estelle, while smirking deviously as Estelle would squeal in delight, but actually doing it Rita couldn't understand why she felt so nervous.

"Maybe we should switch positions, you seem kind of nervous Rita," Estelle said, bringing Rita back to the situation at hand.

Now Estelle wanted to do _that_ to _her_. Albeit it's not like Rita thought this wasn't going to happen, but it was still nerve wracking. She figured though that maybe Estelle could make Rita feel less tense about all this. I mean Rita wanted to do this, she was the one who said something first, but the fact that it was Estelle and the fact that this was actually happening made most of the difference. Estelle crawled behind Rita and reached her hand inside the mage's nightgown from the neck hole and went and grabbed Rita's left globe, fondling it with extreme care. Estelle's dainty hand on her breast was such a intense feeling that Rita could only gasp and turn red as Estelle continued to move her hand along Rita's breast. Rita began to hyperventilate from the pleasure. "Estelle," she moaned. The child of the full moon took her hand out of the opening in Rita's nightgown and then reached both hands underneath Rita's shirt, grabbing both the girl's small sized spheres in her hand. Rita moaned and gasped and whimpered from the intense feeling Estelle was giving her. Estelle eventually slid her left hand down Rita's flat stomach and then further south. The slow pace at which Estelle was moving caused Rita to shake all over. Estelle then reached her hand in underneath Rita's panties and inserted one of her fingers into Rita's entrance. Rita let out a moan of delight as Estelle moved her finger in and out of her body. "You're making a lot of interesting sounds Rita," Estelle giggled.

"That's because of you," Rita managed to get out. Estelle kept touching Rita's sensitive areas until Rita scrunched up her toes and pushed her pelvis up off the bed slightly as the intense pleasure surged from within her and she climaxed all over Estelle's hand.

"How did that feel?" Estelle asked Rita.

Rita, having finally come down from her high finally felt at peace at what was going on and smiled. A new sense of confidence in her and Estelle's relationship heading this far seemed to have been created as a result of Rita's climax. She sat up. "Pretty good," Rita said and smirked, "but you could've been a little more daring," she said.

"Daring?" Estelle questioned in her head.

"You know," Rita got behind Estelle and grabbed the princess' globe hard, "like this." Estelle moaned loudly as the intense pleasure surged from Rita's sudden touching. Rita began to open and close her hand like a suction cup on Estelle's breast, moving at a much faster pace than Estelle had been moving with her. "Rita…I…it's h-hard to breathe," Estelle gasped.

"Then you know I'm doing a good job, are you telling me you know how to do this, but have never actually done this yourself?" Rita smirked slowing down her pace only a tad.

"Well no, but…Aaaah!" Estelle squealed when Rita trailed her tongue up the side of her neck. Rita then grabbed Estelle's other globe with her currently free hand and began moving both milk sacks in a circular motion. Eventually Rita did the same thing as Estelle and moved one hand down south, but she did it at such a speed it was as though her hand were reaching for an object that was about to hit the ground. Estelle squealed when Rita inserted two fingers into her and began thrusting them with such intensity. "R-rita…I…I can hardly breathe," Estelle gasped and continued to moan erotically.

"I told you that's supposed to happen just relax Estelle," Rita told her, "Let me please you, like you did to me." Rita increased her speed.

"Rita! Rita! Rita!" Estelle continued to moan the Aspio mage's name. As Rita continued to pump her fingers in and out of Estelle's snatch she could feel her fingers starting to become moist with Estelle's juices. Rita continued to gradually pick up her pace and Estelle continued to call out her name and moan, gasp and whimper erotically as Rita moved her fingers in and out of her. Estelle squeezed her eyes shut, grit her teeth, her face red hot with pleasure, her heart beating rapidly. Estelle could feel her insides threatening to burst and was trying to hold herself back. Rita could tell and encouraged her, "It's not good to hold it all in Estelle, come on," She drove her fingers in deep causing Estelle to let out a high pitched squeal, "let it all out." Rita continued to finger Estelle, working her pace as fast as she possibly could. Estelle couldn't hold back any longer. She opened her mouth and let out a long, loud, aroused moan as she exploded in climax. Rita withdrew from Estelle's entrance and licked her fingers as Estelle lay back onto the bed, panting and trying to catch her breath. "That was…amazing Rita."

"You'll be able to get that skilled at doing it to me eventually," Rita told her.

Estelle smiled like a innocent little girl, "I feel sort of silly now that we rented a room with two beds."

"Well, we can ask nicely to switch in the morning I suppose," Rita decided, "Or," she hopped off of the bed and pulled the night table in between the two beds towards her desk and then pushed the other bed up against the one Estelle was sitting on, before pushing the night table on the opposite side of the moved bed so that there was a night table on each side of the merged beds. "There, problem solved."

"Which side do you want?" Estelle asked.

"Well my stuff's already in the night table on the side of the bed you're sitting on so I guess I'll take the left," Rita stated.

"Oh, ok," Estelle said and scootched over to the other side of the bed. There was a pause. "Do you…want to go to bed now?"

"Well I'm in no state to do more research after what we just did and it is kind of late, I say we hit the sack and start a fresh day tomorrow," Rita declared.

"Ok then," Estelle said with a big smile. Rita got into the bed on her side and scrunched under the covers next to Estelle. "Umm, Rita the lig…"

FWOOSH! CRASH!

Rita sent a fireball hurtling into the light bulb and shattered it. "I'll pay for the damages."

Estelle was at a loss for words with Rita's behavior, but sighed realizing it was just Rita being Rita after all.

As the two girls got comfy Rita and Estelle both faced the same wall with Estelle looking at the back of Rita's head.

"Rita is it ok…if I come a little closer?" Estelle asked her.

"Um, sure," Rita said.

Estelle wriggled her way over to Rita and wrapped her arms around her. Rita flushed, but smiled serenely and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Estelle."

"Goodnight Rita," the princess said to her. And with that both girls fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: And that ladies and gentlemen is my Ristelle One-shot. I appreciate any sort of feedback you could give me. This is the first time I've ever attempted yuri at all so go easy on me with regards to the lemon. This entire plot just sort of came to me earlier in the week as I was falling asleep and I thought it was just PERFECT for a Ristelle fic. Well anyway, I have other stuff to do now. Hope you guys liked it. DH19 OUT!)**


End file.
